A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste
TBA. Plot For this week’s challenge I’m having the teams do a “minor chore” for me (what? Interns don’t grow on trees you know!) Each team will have to retrieve a Gilded Chris of their team color from a slightly radioactive mine and bring it back before “bad things happen”. I give them all very heavy backpacks with a “special surprise” inside and tell them NOT to take them off or open them till I say so then send them off to the mine. Both teams race for the elevator shaft and end all crowding into it, but the combined mass of the campers and the backpacks cause the elevator cable to snap and the teens all get separated! Mike, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Scott all end up together, Dawn ends up with Brick and Blaineley, and the duo of Lightning and Jo are the last group. Anne Maria keeps her and Mike’s distance from Zoey, Scott tells Zoey to try and give Mike another chance but she sheds a tear and says “it’s just not worth it anymore”. Is the farm boy starting to feel bad for Zoey? She decides to walk ahead and at least solidify her friendship with Mike (did I see a smile there Scott? Haha), but when Anne Maria sees Zoey she assumes the girl is gonna either be clingy or start a fight. What starts off as a misunderstanding eventually leads to yet ANOTHER argument between Anne Maria and Zoey! Mike, sick of the girls constant fighting, breaks the two apart and confesses that…he’s gay?! He says he likes them both as friends, but if they can’t stop bickering around him he doesn't see how he can be friends with either one. The girls have a temporary truce and the group heads into the mine. With Jo and Lighting, Jo talks about getting rid of Dawn and Mike the next chance they have and Lightning confidently agrees, saying nothing can get in the way of an “awesome coach-and-player duo”. Meanwhile, Dawn analyzes Brick’s aura as the two and Blaineley go down their tunnel, saying his energy is very pure and he great hidden potential. Blaineley complains that they’re walking too fast and stops to catch her breath (although Brick and Dawn don’t seem to notice and continue on without her); as she is about to yell for them to stop her foot hits a hidden switch in a rock (oh no…) Blaineley unlocks a secret passageway and goes down the path without calling her group (this…is…NOT good!) She comes across a hidden surveillance room at the end of the path and notices an intercom on the dashboard. Taking out that file she snatched a while back she turns on the P.A system and notifies the contestants that I allowed a company to dump their toxic waste on the island during the seasons away from the campground for a HEFTY commission, that I’d “look the other way” should the waste affect any wildlife, and that I’m having them blow up the mine to destroy the evidence…SHE…HAS CROSSED THE LINE!! Blaineley catches up to her group and shows them the file as verification, shocking Brick and disgusting Dawn. The groups reach the end of the passageway and come across a VERY ANGRY EVA (she may be a little T.O’d since I may have put her down there for the challenge without her consent). Jo and Lightning go head-to-head with Eva to buy their team time to get the Gilded Chris. I tell the teams to drop their backpacks and to their shock there is a TON of dynamite in each pack! During their brawl Eva throws a barrel of toxic waste at Jo, but Lightning jumps in the way and takes the hit for Jo! A shocked Jo mindlessly throws a dynamite pack towards Eva, causing a boulder to come down on the cameo contestant’s ankle, trapping her! The teams make their way to the mind carts, but as the carts are taking off Dawn and Brick use their team’s Gilded Chris to stop the wheels and rush to help Eva before the cave gives in (ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?!). When the teams get out of the mine and start asking questions I decide that because of Blaineley’s “outburst” and the fact that they DESTROYED two pieces of my personal property….NO ONE WINS AND EVERYONE IS GOING TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!!! That night, Blaineley is disqualified for her actions, and Dawn quits in order to fight against the animal cruelty, sparing Mike and Lightning from elimination. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes